Un Papá y una Mamá
by NanaGamePlay
Summary: Kyle y Eric tienen una hija... YAOI NO MPREG KYMAN UKECARTMAN!


Se que deberia Actualizar mal Otros fic pero ya no aguantaba x3 Queria Mi propia historia Kyman

* * *

Para Liane Cartman la vida habia Mejorado considerablemente, Encontró Un hombre que la Hace feliz y no la juzga por su Pasado, Eric SE de Como Esperaba, sin Acepta su Relación Pero SABE Que Con El Tiempo entenderá Que Ya No Es El Único en su vida. Todo Mundo AIERCh Que la señora Cartman no podia caer Más bajo, y Do Es Que era nuevo novio muy rico y se creia Que Solo por eso Liane ESTABA con El. Pero El Tiempo, de paso, y la gente dejo en paz a la pareja, salvo Que Ahora hablaba su Madre Mucho por telefono, Nada más habia Cambiado en la vida de Eric Cartman.

Al pequeño Cartman le empezaba a agradar el tipo, no habia Hecho nada para ahuyentarlo Porque AUNQUE Do Lo Madre regañase EL Cada Que Queria lo chantajeaba para Recibir obsequios Caros o dinero, podia soportar MIENTRAS SE beneficiara economicamente, Hasta Que Más temia se Hizo Realidad. Su Madre Se Casa, Lo Que SIGNIFICA Que nos podemos deducir el padrastro de la ONU, eso no es lo malo, ya se sentia de ESE Modo, Tener un papá nuevo, Lo Que le enfureció Es Que se tendran Que mudarse con Aquel tipo, change de Vida, de Escuela, Dejar de South Park.

Habia perdido El Tiempo Con Todo Lo Que le regalaban, sin ESTABA Preparado para Aquello, si, era uno de Sus Sueños el Ser millonario Pero si no podia restregárselo En La Cara a la gente Que Tanto lo humilla y desprecia, ¿QUE SENTIDO Tiene?

Ahora Para El Todo El Mundo se llenara de Kennys y Aún Así extrañara burlarse del pobre original, Stan queriendo siempre Hacer lo correcto Pero Ultimamente se pasaba De Su Lado En sus aventuras y Discusiones de grupo, un quien mas echara d Menos et al pequeño mantequillas , su fiel sirviente, extrañara un parque del sur, y Aunque no lo admita ni en sus Pensamientos muy en el fondo SABE Que extrañara un Kyle, Cuando Piensa en Ello se dados a si Mismo Que Lo Que le molesta es Que ya no podra Hacerle la vida imposible al judío. La diversion se acabó para Eric. Viendo lo Mucho que ha Cambiado su Madre es tan en Pocos meses.

Nadie creería Que esta nueva Liane los antes era la puta del pueblo, ningún Ahora Que Parece y se comporta Como Toda una dama, elegante del tanto en su Movimientos y forma de hablar, Pero su expression es La Más ha Cambiado, radiante y feliz Sin Duda. Lo que hace? El amor con una persona Que ha tocado fondo, no hay imposibles para ESE sentimiento, y Liane Cartman Es La prueba de Ello.

Pero ella no se ha Olvidado en ningún Momento de su hijo, siempre buscara lo mejor para el y this felicidad Es La Que Quiere para su hijo también, Pero Siendo Como Es Eric this Segura Que terminara en solitario e INCLUSO SIGUIENDO SUS Pasos solo para Sentir el Otro calor de Ser Humano AUNQUE mar superficial y falso.

Aun this un Tiempo para reformarse Y Como lo Esperaba de su nuevo Esposo Este le ayudara, Empezando por ingresar un Eric un buen colegio de la ONU. El Mismo Día Que se casaron ESE día los Cartman se were de South Park, Eric no se despidio de nadie.

Cinco años han del Pasado de la ida de los carretero, Y ESTOS decidieron Regresar, Pero solo por las Vacaciones de invierno de Eric, sin duda sorprenderán A Todo South Park. Es mas todavía no llegaban al pueblo y ya se ESTABA Hablando de Ellos. Y quien mas Que El equipo de Stan.

Kyle, Kenny y mantequillas tenian Una batalla de nieve CUANDO were interrumpido por Stan Que se acercaba Lo Más Rápido Que podia una de Ellos, de Todos Ahora Con los quince años, en solitario en Edad y Apariencia habian Cambiado Pero SUS Actitudes seguían igual, su vestimenta SUS pecado olvidar característicos gorros La Misma época, con La Diferencia en Kenny Que ya no USABA su capucha y Ahora se le entendia Lo Que decia. Stan llego Junto a Ellos Pero sí Tomo Su Tiempo para Recuperar el Aire.

"El carretero se Dirige Hacia Aquí, un parque del sur ..." los chicos se paralizaron sorprendidos, excepto la mantequilla, El ya sabia de la visita de Eric, Pero ÉL le obligo una GUARDAR el secreto, Pero Lo Que Si Se preguntaba era de Como Stan lo Supo , pensaba era Que contactaba al Único de South Park Que Eric.

"¿En serio?" Pregunto Kenny.

"Sí, es Cierto!"

"¿Cómo puedes Estar bronceado Seguro?" cuestiono Esta Vez Kyle, no se creia Fuera verdad.

"A Shelley se le escapo y me conto Que es amigo de Cartman from Antes que sí Fuera, me enseño el correo electrónico Donde dado que vendrá un parque del sur, solo eso decia ..."

Los chicos pecado seguían entendre, mantequilla Recordo Un Poco de la ESA historia Que le habia contado Eric de la Vez Que la hermana de Stan FUE su niñera y Este, la ayudo a vengarse de no se que Pero No recordaba Que se habian Vuelto amigos, Lo Que si era de Seguro es Que Verian Eric. Sus bocas decian Que El solitario venia una jactarse de vida de lujos, Pero En sus Pensamientos Estaban emocionados de ver un su amigo.

Al día siguiente ya Todo el pueblo sabia de la llegada de la familia del carretero, seguían Conservando el Apellido Cartman por Un asunto con la familia del Esposo de Liane, el Muchos Pasaban por la Aun casa de los Cartman, Los Vecinos espiaban por la ventana y Despues de tanta espera por fin Frente a la casa se estaciono una camioneta de color roja, del Lado del conductor salio Liane, y se Esperaba Que por el copiloto Saliera su Esposo Pero en Vez Apareció Eric, los vecinos no notaban el gran Cambio en El Castaño de Pero tuvieron algo Más de que sorprenderse, Liane cargaba en brazos a un bebe envuelto en cobija una rosa, una Niña era obviamente. Sin Interrupciones y en total de Normalidad entraron a casa.

Los Primeros en ir un Darles la bienvenida, y Sacar Información claro, los were Broflovski, incluyendo un Kyle. CUANDO llamaron a la puerta Liane los recibio y dejo Pasar enseguida, Todo con Una radiante sonrisa, la casa ESTABA impecable, no se notaba el abandono de cinco años para nada, al Parecer habia Recibido mantenimiento pecado Que la castaña lo supiera Es Lo les DIJO , ella también ESTABA sorprendida de que siguiera Su Hogar Como lo habia Dejado.

Kyle Pregunto por Cartman, Liane le respondio con gran alegria que ESTABA Arriba en su habitación de ella con La Nueva Integrante de la Familia, Milly Cartman. La madre de Kyle lo Mando a buscar un Eric MIENTRAS Ella y Liane preparaban café para comer Que El pastel ella habia traido para los recién llegados. Kyle obedeció y Tratando de no Parecer emocionado Camino Lo Más lento y calmado Que Pudo.

Pensaba en Como saludar Pero No se le ocurría nada, en solitario Tenia Que Decir hola y con eso bastaba Pero No se sentia satisfecho con hola sencilla de las Naciones Unidas, no se han de visto en cinco años y Es Lo Primero Que le Diría ... Es Lo correcto, la ONU "hola" Acompañado de una Pequeña sonrisa, Pero Tenia una Mezcla de Emociones, nostalgia, molestia Y OTRO sentimiento Que no lograba ubicar, dejo Todo a uN Lado y se decidio por el "hola", ya era del Niño de la ONU, de Todos habia Crecido y Aunque no Que Cambiaron Mucho sí de han madurado poco de la ONU, no podria Decir Lo Mismo de Cartman, se lo imaginaba exactamente igual Pero con kilos de Más, con ESE pensamiento solto una Pequeña risilla Que se apago en Cuanto vio un carretero.

No era de su Física Apariencia, la ONU Delgado Cuerpo, estatura Un poco baja del promedio m, vestido de traje y Lo Que nuca Cambio su cabello Perfectamente peinado, y su voz, es Como Si Hubiera Recibido clases de canto, del piensa eso al Oirlo cantar, le ESTA cantando a la bebe, no se da Cuenta Que esta Siendo Observado por alguien Más, en solitario Hasta Que la Niña se distrae y voltea la Mirada Hacia la puerta, Eric se Extraña ya Que Nunca le habia Dejado de Prestar Atención Hasta Que terminara de cantar Su canción favorita, Asi Que el pecado párrafo de cantar también mira Hacia Donde ella dejo la vista clavada y Fits choque al ver un Kyle Ahí parado en el marco de la puerta con sorpresa la Misma Que et al verso.

"¿Qué es Lo Que Miras del tanto, maldito judío?"

Kyle suspiro profundo, aliviado de Que la Persona que Veía era en verdad Eric Cartman, su Apariencia lo dejo shockeado por Un momento de Pero al ver Que Sigue Siendo El Mismo hijo de puta por dentro le alegra de sobremanera.

La Niña Comienza a llorar y Eric cargarla Tiene Que ya Que con Kyle Ahí no le cantara y Solo asi se calmara Hasta Que la lleve Con Su Madre, Pero justo Al pasar Por un Lado de Kyle La Niña lo agarra de su hombro, Eric se Detiene Una Vez Más extrañado por la acción de La Pequeña.

"Pa-pa" llama la niña un Kyle.

El gesto tierno de la niña lo Hace sonreír, Es normal que una los bebes llamen mamá o papá A Todo Aquel Que se Cruzan, Lo Que el pelirrojo No sabe Es Que Milly sin llama ASI una Ninguna Persona, ni un padre su propio. Eric se apresuró en ir con su Madre, le vino a la mente Una Vez Que su hermanita lo llamo "mamá", completamente enrojecido comenzaba un Pensar Que Regresar un parque del sur idea era buena.

* * *

La imagen de portada es Cartman, segun yo xdxdxd


End file.
